Insomnio
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Sherlock no puede dormir. Sobre todo cuando sueña con Irene Adler.


Título: Insomnio  
>Paring: SherlockIrene  
>Raiting: PG-13<br>Palabras: 1400  
>Disclaimer: No son míos. Si me pertenecieran a mí, no estaría escribiendo esto.<br>Advertencias: Spoilers 2x01  
>Resumen: Sherlock no puede dormir. Sobre todo cuando sueña con Irene Adler.<p>

Algunas noches, sin saber muy bien porqué, Sherlock se levantaba de la cama y buscaba el teléfono móvil en la oscuridad.

El teléfono de ella.

Siempre estaba en el mismo sitio. En el cajón de la mesita donde él lo había guardado algunos meses atrás. "_Siete meses, tres semanas y dos días, exactamente."_ –Susurraba esa vocecilla sabihonda y entrometida de su cabeza.

Sus ojos recorrían la pantalla apagada una y otra vez, sin atreverse a dar la luz de la mesita. No quería despertar a John—no quería que él supiera su pequeño secreto—Pero la traicionera pantalla de teléfono nunca cambiaba.

Mensajes Nuevos, 0.

Y ese 0—enorme y terrible—ese 0 hecho de diminutos pixeles que lo llenaba todo, no desaparecía cuando cerraba los ojos. Al contrario. Se convertía en cientos de ceros, miles, bailando detrás de sus parpados.

Muy a su pesar, Sherlock suspiró en la oscuridad. Sus dedos recorrieron el teclado, sintiendo las pequeñas teclas de plástico bajo sus yemas. Conocía ese estúpido aparato de memoria, cada muesca, cada marca, cada tecla desgastada. Podía imaginarla a ella haciendo eso mismo, recorriendo las teclas del teléfono con sus dedos, sus uñas elegantemente pintadas de rojo.

Para el resto del mundo ella tenía muchos nombres: Irene Alder, dominatrix… Pero para él era solamente La Mujer. La única que importaba. La única cosa capaz de despertarle en mitad de la noche a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia—en otra zona horaria—y seguramente con otro hombre. O con otra mujer.

Era cómo si ella le llamara mientras dormía. Casi cómo si se colara en su habitación por las noches, y se inclinara sobre él para susurrarle su nombre al oído. Tanto que algunas noches, cuándo Sherlock se despertaba sobresaltado y enredado en las sabanas, pensaba que ella estaba ahí. Que había estado ahí hacía sólo un momento. Su cerebro hiperactivo le obligaba a creer que Irene todavía estaba ahí, inmóvil, escondida entre las sombras de su dormitorio. Incluso podía sentir su perfume flotando en el aire espeso y oscuro de la habitación.

Pero la alucinación sólo duraba unos segundos. Por supuesto, su molesto sentido común no tardaba en gritarle que era imposible. Ella estaba en el otro extremo del mundo—había todo un océano entre ellos—pero aun así, al despertar, Sherlock aun podía sentir sus manos sobre sus mejillas. O entre su pelo.

Todavía con el teléfono en la mano, se inclinó para mirar por la estrecha ventana del salón. Fuera, la calle estaba iluminada sólo por algunas farolas y los edificios hacían extrañas sombras. Llovía y algunos charcos habían empezado a formarse en la acera, pero Sherlock apenas se dio cuenta.

De nuevo esa sensación se apoderó de él, cómo si Irene acabara de salir de la habitación. Casi hasta pudo imaginarla, con esa media sonrisa en sus labios rojos, que había embaucado a cientos—tal vez miles—incluido él.

El gran Sherlock Holmes.

Rió con desgana y su risa se estrelló contra el cristal de la ventana. La parte de Sherlock que se despertaba en mitad de la noche pensando en ella, la parte que le hacía seguirla por medio mundo y volar hasta Pakistán, poco tenía que ver con el sentido común.

Era otra cosa. Algo espeso, dulce y de color rojo oscuro, que le bajaba por la garganta casi sin darse cuenta, sin poder evitarlo. "_Sin querer evitarlo_"-Pensó. Algo nuevo, peligroso y desconocido para él, capaz de inundar el resto de sus sentidos—incluido su sentido común—y hacerle sentir mareado. No era agradable, no era algo que le gustara o que hubiera sentido antes, y sin embargo, ya no podía vivir sin eso.

Ese era su secreto. Ese pequeño y sucio secreto que no quería que John supiese. Había cambiado una adicción por otra.

La última vez que vio a Irene, fue en lo alto de la escalinata del avión en Montenegro. Él se había asegurado de que se subiera el avión. La había visto darse la vuelta justo antes de entrar, para buscarle con la mirada una ultima vez. Por supuesto, el gran Sherlock Holmes, no estaba a la vista. La observaba oculto desde el control de pasaportes. Desde ahí, parapetado detrás de la gran cristalera, Sherlock vio su pelo oscuro flotando en el aire y el gesto de decepción en su rostro, cuando no le vio entre las personas que se despedían de sus seres queridos. Por supuesto, eso hubiera sido terriblemente inconveniente. Para él.

Cuando de despidieron en la terminal no hubo abrazos, promesas ni besos. No. Eso quedaba para el resto de las personas, para la gente normal que podía permitirse decir "Llámame cuándo llegues" o "Adiós." O más peligroso aun "Te quiero."

Pero ellos no se dijeron nada de eso.

-No ha estado mal, perder contigo.-Había susurrado ella, antes de alejarse y pasar el control del aeropuerto.

Sherlock no había dicho nada, sólo la vio desaparecer en el túnel hacía el avión y subir las escaleras.

-No eres la única que ha perdido.—Dijo él cuándo Irene ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírle.

Solo, en la oscuridad de su sala de estar, Sherlock suspiró. Estaba a punto de volver a la cama cuando miró por la ventana una vez más, y vio algo en la calle. Había una sombra de pie en la acera, una figura conocida mirando a su ventana.

Irene.

Su corazón traicionero amenazó con salirse del pecho. Se apoyó contra el cristal helado de la ventana, y entornó los ojos para ver mejor. Era ella. Reconocería a esa mujer en cualquier parte. Su aliento acelerado empañó el cristal y tuvo que pasar la mano para limpiarlo.

Ella seguía ahí, inmóvil bajo la lluvia. Miraba a su ventana sin ningún disimulo, y por un momento, Sherlock juraría que la vio sonreír.

Sin pensarlo corrió hasta la puerta del piso y la abrió, sin molestarse en cerrarla después. Bajó a todo correr por las escaleras—maldiciendo cada uno de los treinta y cuatro escalones que lo separaban de ella—y salió a la calle.

El gran Sherlock Holmes todavía tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que estaba descalzo y en pijama. La lluvia fina y constante mojó su pijama azul y su pelo. Tembló pero apenas lo notó. Podía ver su aliento flotando en el aire helado a unos centímetros de su cara. Sintió el suelo empedrado mojado en las plantas de sus pies a medida que caminaba. Sus ojos azules y siempre alerta, recorrieron la calle atento a cada sombra, a cada movimiento.

Ella ya no estaba ahí. Sherlock corrió unos metros calle arriba, antes de aceptar que Irene ya no estaba ahí.

Empapado y cabizbajo, volvió al portal y cerró la puerta tras de si. Con la respiración entrecortada subió los treinta y cuatro escalones hasta el piso, y miró al teléfono móvil todavía en su mano. Entonces, la pantalla que había estado apagada—muda—durante meses, se iluminó de repente.

El resplandor azulado de la pantalla, iluminó el aire alrededor de su mano.

Mensajes Nuevos, 1.

Sherlock tragó saliva y apretó el botón. El mensaje apareció ante sus ojos como si las letras estuvieran dominadas por la magia.

"Ojalá todo fuera diferente. Estás muy sexy en pijama."

Sherlock esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, y leyó el mensaje una vez más. Sus dedos hábiles teclearon una frase—sólo una—y pulsó en botón enviar.

Imaginó que en algún lugar cercano, Irene recibía el mensaje en su nuevo teléfono y sus preciosos labios rojos formaban una sonrisa. Por supuesto, él no tenía modo de saber si ella había sonreído al leer su mensaje, pero de alguna forma eso le hizo sentir mejor.

Miró por la ventana una vez más, aunque sabía que ella ya no estaba ahí. Fuera seguía lloviendo, ahora con más fuerza. Sherlock acarició las teclas del teléfono una ultima vez, y volvió a guardarlo en el cajón.

No muy lejos del 221B de Baker Street, en un taxi que se alejaba bajo la lluvia, Irene Adler leyó el mensaje de su teléfono móvil, y sonrió.


End file.
